Waiting for A Star To Fall
by alittlesummerwine
Summary: Remembering a special night in the relationship of BMWW as a certain time draws near...


Title: Waiting for a Star to Fall, by Boy Meets Girl  
Characters: Batman & Wonder Woman  
Genres: Romance, BM/WW  
Rating: PG-13/R

My first one-shot so bear with me and I hope that you enjoy it! Written for Siriuslover4eva/Jen! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Still don't own Justice League or Wondy or Bats. Most unfortunate.

"Waiting for a star to fall, and carry your heart into my arms, that's where you belong, in my arms, baby, yeah…"

They stood in the darkness, the quiet of the room echoing around them. Wrapped in each other and the moment, neither noticed the stillness or the beauty of the stars reflected outside the windows, filling the night with a soft twinkling of lights.

In the midst of the freshly painted room, the two lovers found contentment gazing into each other's eyes and murmuring quiet nothings between soft kisses, a quiet joy emanating from the happy couple. The room was filled with all sorts of baby paraphernalia: a crib, mobiles, changing tables, books, toys, all the kinds of things that a newborn would require. The soft yellow of the room reflected the parents' decision not to discover the sex of their baby until its birth, no matter how great the temptation.

The two had made their way up to the room in order to deposit their most recent purchase for their unborn child: a teddy bear, soft and cuddly, fuzzy and friendly. But this teddy bear was a little different than most of that variety: this particular bear was emblazoned with a bat insignia across its chest, a reference to the father of the child to be.

Lips and eyes lost in each other, the couple remembers with fondness and excitement the night during which they had conceived their child.

Returning home to a darkened Wayne Manor, Batman had walked into the cave prepared to spend a solitary night in his bed, knowing that his lover, Diana, known to the world as Wonder Woman, was currently involved on a mission halfway across the world in the City of Lights. Part of him wished desperately that he could be with her, especially in Paris, the city where they had first begun their relationship, the site of their first kisses, their first shared moments together.

But Gotham had called and Batman was unable to resist the lure of his city, even for a woman such as Diana and a city such as Paris.

And so, disembarking from the Batmobile, he had trudged somewhat wearily to the computer, hoping to relieve the quiet of the cave and the loneliness in his heart with more work, with mind engrossing puzzles and feverish study, uncovering the criminals currently loose in his city and determining potential strike targets. Overall, it had been a quiet night: one minor run-in with Poison Ivy, but hours later, she had been returned to Arkham Asylum, home to the criminal population of Gotham City.

Rubbing his eyes, he strove to stare at the computer in search of meanings and possibilities, but his attention was elsewhere – on the streets of Paris and on the deserted bed awaiting him upstairs.

Shucking off his costume, dropping it where to the floor, he yawned, making his way slowly and wearily upstairs in search of some much needed rest. Arriving at the door to the master suite, he was surprised to notice a shaft of light flooding the hallway from underneath the frame. He shrugged it off though, assuming that Alfred had left a light on for him, a beacon in the darkness of Wayne Manor.

However, opening the door, he was amazed at the sight he beheld: a curvaceous body framed in red silk and black lace, his favorite combination. As his befuddled mind strove to function and to take in every bit of the delicious sight in front of him for preservation's purposes, the lady strode forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and meeting his gaze with her own. He could see the fires of arousal burning in the blue depths and wondered how he had managed to be lucky enough to capture this gorgeous creature.

"Miss me?" she asked, rubbing her cheek against his in an obvious and affectionate greeting.

"When I can speak again, I'll let you know," he answered, grasping her by the hips and pulling her slowly up his body, wrapping her legs around his hips and taking her weight in his hands, cupping her backside and pulling her in tightly to feel the reaction she had induced in him. Their lips met in a passionate frenzy, devouring each other with nibbles, nips, and the sweet slide of tongues. Fighting for supremacy in their ardent duel, neither of them noticed that they had collapsed onto the bed, lost in a tangle of limbs and lips, silk and seduction.

For indeed, this was a night of seduction and a night of memories.

Clothes quickly found their way to the floor, thrown in a flurry of movement as the demands of their bodies, the heat that rose within them, begged to be quenched, to be satisfied and satiated with each other.

Naked, they rolled across the bed, each seeking the dominant position in the sexual escapades for this evening and finally, Diana won the tussle due to her strength and Bruce's need to consummate their passion grew more rampant with each moment. Feeling him slide into her, she moaned, reveling in the feeling of fullness and completeness that overwhelmed her. Rising to her knees, she began to rock back and forth, roll slowly upwards and down, watching as Bruce struggled to maintain control, as he fought to prolong their enjoyment for desperate moments.

His eyes watched the slow jiggle of her breasts and, panting with exertion, he thumbed the tips, seeking to bring Diana to climax, to bring her beyond the peak of satisfaction and into the heavens. She leaned back, riding him faster with each thrust and parry, the tension within her in search of desperate release and the love within her finding no bounds as she joined with her lover, finally succumbing to her need for completion, never realizing what seeds had truly been planted that night.

Bruce quickly followed with a heavy moan, unable to move as Diana's weight collapsed on him, pinning him in happy satiation to the bed. When his brain was again finally able to form coherent thoughts, he answered her earlier question with a soft kiss to her crown of her hair, the soft locks teasing his senses and tickling his face. After a few moments more, he moved her to his side, tucking her head in the hollow of his shoulder and neck and drawing her arm around his waist. Replete from the sexual gratification and the wealth of love filling his soul, he dropped off to sleep, cradling his wife, a small smile of contentment on his face as his reality and dreams collided.

Moving quietly, the dark-haired woman walked over to the windows, staring up at the night sky and the stars scattered across the sky, thinking about her own mother, the woman who had called her "my little sun and stars." A smile lit her face and she unconsciously began rubbing her tummy as she realized that soon, she too would be a mother with her own child to love and cherish, to hold in her arms in sun and starlight, husband by her side.

He had silently shadowed her movements across the room, and now, seeing her brilliant smile and her obvious inner focus on their child, he wrapped his arms around her protruding belly, gently stroking and filled with a sense of completion he rarely felt, feeling his baby within the swollen abdomen and realizing that he held his entire family, his world in his arms. Resting his chin on her hair, considering all that had passed before in order to make this moment transpire, he almost missed the question emanating from the ruby lips.

"Have you thought of any names, Bruce?"

Honestly, he hadn't given the matter much thought, preferring to focus on the health of his wife and baby rather than the simple pleasure in something like naming the child.

"No," he answered quietly, running his hand down her spine in a slow stroke before returning it to her belly. "Have you?"

"I was thinking," she said, tilting her head in order to meet his eyes, "that perhaps if it is a boy, his name could be Donovan."

"Donovan?" he asked.

"It means dark warrior in Gaelic," she answered. "Very fitting for any child of ours."

He paused, considering, and then spoke again. "What about for a girl?"

Secretly, he was a little anxious at the prospect of the baby being female, having grown accustomed to a male-dominated household. He wasn't sure if he was prepared to raise a little girl, to see her dating boys, taking those first tottering steps, play dress up with the extensive wardrobe housed in Wayne Manor. His body tensed at the thought of a little girl, but secretly, he pining for one, a miniature dark-haired, blue eyed replica of her mother who would order him around and wrap him around her little finger. Not that he would let Diana know that.

"How about Adara?" she questioned him, hoping to get a reaction from the names that she had chosen for their unborn child. He rolled the names around in his brain. Adara Wayne. Donovan Wayne. Each was a strong name, somewhat traditional and in that respect, he appreciated both names – he had been worried that Diana would insist on ancient Greek names, giving the child a moniker like Hercules or Hera. Either of those names, he wasn't sure that he could have stomached, but he had a feeling that if Diana had asked, eventually he would have given in, purely for the sake of pleasing his wife.

When he nodded, pulling her into his body and cuddling her close, she sighed in relief, realizing that his failure to argue meant that he was satisfied with her choices, perhaps even pleased with them.

"Bruce?" she asked after a few peaceful minutes had passed. "I've taken the liberty of naming the teddy bear as well."

Pulling back slightly, he looked at her with a question in his eyes and with a glowing smile, she replied, "I'm going to call him Bats. That way you're always with him, even when you're out being a hero to our city."

Overcome with emotion at hearing her reasons and after comprehending the fact that she had called Gotham "our city", he placed a swift and gentle kiss on her lips before whispering, "I love you."

"And I love you," his wife answered as they again stood quietly in the darkness, waiting for their star to fall.


End file.
